W księgarni Esy i Floresy
W księgarni Esy i Floresy (ang. At Flourish and Blotts) — czwarty rozdział książki Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic. Trwa od strony 49 do 72. Postacie, które wystąpiły * Borgin * Errol * Hermiona Granger * Rubeus Hagrid * Gilderoy Lockhart * Draco Malfoy * Lucjusz Malfoy * Reporter „''Proroka Codziennego” * Artur Weasley * Fred Weasley * Ginny Weasley * George Weasley * Molly Weasley * Percy Weasley * Ron Weasley Postacie wspomniane * Albus Dumbledore * Dursleyowie * Miranda Goshawk * Lee Jordan * Voldemort * Bill Weasley * Gilderoy Lockhart Streszczenie Po przybyciu Harry'ego do Nory jest on zafascynowany miejscem zamieszkania rodziny Weasleyów. Przebywa w Norze, aż do swojego powrotu do Hogwartu. Około tygodnia po swoim przybyciu zarówno on, jak i Weasleyowie dostają list od Albusa Dumbledore'a, w którym zawarte są niezbędne pomoce naukowe, które będą mu potrzebne w nadchodzącym roku. Pani Weasley martwi się, że jest sporo dzieł Gilderoya Lockharta, gdyż są one drogie. Do Hogwartu idzie także Ginny. Pani Weasley decyduje, że na ulicę Pokątną dostaną się za pomocą Proszku Fiuu. Wspólnie z Fredem tłumaczą Harry'emu jak ma użyć proszku Fiuu, by wylądować w tym miejscu, gdzie chce – trzeba wymówić dokładnie adres. Gdy Harry wszedł do kominka, zakrztusił się popiołem i niewyraźnie wymówił adres, przez co zamiast na ulicę Pokątną trafił do sklepu specjalizującego się w przedmiotach ściśle związanych z czarną magią – Borgin & Burkes. Schował się w szafie, zaś po chwili do sklepu wszedł Draco Malfoy, wraz ze swym ojcem – Lucjuszem Malfoyem. Lucjusz gani Dracona za to, że nie ma takich wyników jak Hermiona, której rodzice nie są czarodziejami; następnie przechodzi do negocjacji z Panem Borginem, gdyż chce mu sprzedać część swoich rzeczy, albowiem obawia się on rewizji z Ministerstwa. Gdy Malfoyowie wychodzą, a Borgin udaje się na zaplecze. Harry również opuszcza sklep. Na jednej z tabliczek widzi, że znajduje się na ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. Młodego Pottera zaczepia jakaś wiedźma, jednak na szczęście dla Harry'ego znajduje go Hagrid, który ma żal, że Harry nie odpisywał na jego listy. Harry w biegu opowiada mu o tym, co zrobili Dursleyowie i Zgredek. Podczas spaceru spotykają Hermionę, a następnie udaje się im odnaleźć Weasleyów. Następnie idą do księgarni Esy i Floresy, gdzie książki podpisuje słynny Gilderoy Lockhart, który także mówi, że zostanie nowym nauczycielem obrony przed czarną magią w Hogwarcie w nadchodzącym roku szkolnym 1992/1993. Przekazuje także za darmo komplet swoich dzieł Harry'emu, który potem oddaje je Ginny. Podczas spotkania dochodzi do spięcia pomiędzy Arturem Weasleyem a Lucjuszem Malfoyem. Lucjusz zarzuca Arturowi, że hańbi godność czarodzieja swoim przywiązaniem do mugoli, zaś Pan Weasley odpowiada, że obaj mają inne pojęcie o tym, co hańbi czarodzieja. Dochodzi do pobicia się obu panów, których dopiero Hagrid był w stanie rozdzielić. Twierdzi, że Artur mógł potraktować Malfoya jak zdechłego szczura. Dodaje również, że rodzina Malfoyów to parszywe zgniłki. Pani Weasley cała dygocze ze zdenerwowania, stwierdzając, że dzieci nie powinni widzieć bijatyki, ponieważ daje im to zły przykład. Wszyscy udają się do Dziurawego Kotła: Harry i Weasleyowie dzięki kominkowi wracają do Nory, a Grangerowie przez pub do świata mugoli. *04 de:4. Kapitel: Bei Flourish und Blotts en:Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets#Chapter 4: At Flourish and Blotts fr:2x04 ru:Флориш и Блоттс (глава)